A New Kind of Power
by BloodyRose622
Summary: When Dumbledore left Harry alone for the summer and his friends abandoned him they never expected the outcome. Harry gets powers and strikes out on his own. Manipulative Dumbledore, Independent Harry, with awesome powers! Harry&Fem! Blaise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowlings, I am just playing for awhile

Authors Note: Please give this a chance! It's my first story and I think that once you get past this chapter (which is basically just a set up chapter, it only has backround) you could really like it! Please give this a chance! and review-I understand if there is anything I need to change, I stink at grammar and punctuation!

Before the world was poisoned with the onslaught of human beings, the world was pure and the people living on it were at peace. This was before the slavery of ancient Egypt, before the Mesopotamians and Greeks, before the world was poisoned by Rome's quest for power, this was when humans and magical alike lived in harmony, respecting each other and what they could do. The magical lived in clans according to there powers and each had chosen territories. They did not fight, for that was a useless pastime, made so others could feel more powerful. Unfortunately, nothing is permitted to be perfect by the universe and something, when perfect, was dismantled to even out the balance between nature and everything else.

So in this world that didn't fight against each other, evil was born. The tribes banded together in hopes to stop it but they could not do anything besides train for the evil and fight pointless battles that never turned the tide of the war in there favor. So they battled fruitlessly on, losing slowly, until again the universe had to step in and help the side that was good but no longer perfect. It gave them permission to use there powers in ways like never before and so they started to win. Closer and closer they drew until the day the made the last crushing strike against the evil.

It was a long ugly battle and many were lost but the good side came out victorius although with heavy hearts. When the weary warriors returned home to there tribes there hearts did not lighten, a prophecy had been made in there absence. It told of the many years of growth the world would see and although this world would still see many wars it would survive, as it had so many times in its short life. The prophecy further told of how the evil would come back and the one that had true inner strength could only defeat it. This person could not be 'light' because the light is flawed even then. This person would embody gray.

The Elders of all tribes came together for one last meeting before they would disband and go to live with humans. Because they knew evil would return they put gifts together within guidelines for when the evil came back. One man in each age would be chosen to have the gift but if the evil did not come back they would not be informed and the gift would die out again. The clans had most of them together, although some were missing, but the major clans were there and so the ceremony continued. The snake tribe gave the form of a snake and all its abilities, vampires gave beauty and the lightning fast speed they were famous for. Wolves gave muscle, and angels gave language, the high elves gave weapon knowledge and a place to go if things got tough, lastly the fae and dragon clans were unknown. The last act of the united clans was to put guidelines on the powers; which were that according to the power of the evil that showed up in that time, the power of this gift would keep giving until the other power was equaled. There were many different ways to interpret this guideline but it was up to the universe to decide now. It was agreed that any person to get this power would have to be in the deepest depths of despair but still live. They did not have to have a reason for living but they had to not give up and still move on. They had to have the strength that comes when everyone else left and they are the only ones that remain.

So the representatives from the tribes disbanded and left the power behind for the universe to decide, and so they did not notice the last representative come out of the shadows and add a single statement to the end of the list; this man with strength must know what it is like to die intimately and more than once before they can truly come into themselves and live. That last representative was present for the death tribe and he knew exactly who the universe should choose, so he put that line in to make sure she did.

Many years in the future a boy lay on his bed, his godfather had just died and his friends hadn't responded to his letters. This boy was truly alone. So he stared at the ceiling and pondered his fate. He wanted to die. The universe saw this boy and decided it was time to help and she looked at his enemy and saw something so horrible she knew what to do. She reached to a place in a different dimensions and brought out of its bindings the power the elders had made many years ago. In that moment she knew that that boy who needed help would need this. He fit the requirements so well it was scary. So she knew, this was who it was meant to be for; and it was then she noticed the single line at the line and she laughed. Death planned this all along. So she bent and gave it to the boy and went back to work in another universe.

And miles below Harry Potter's world erupted in pain, his back arched higher than thought possible as he screamed and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hers not mine, hers not mine: must I tell you again? Anything you don't recognize is mine however!

Note: This goes back a little before the Universe decides to give the power, only a couple minutes before though, and this is kinda like another short setup chapter, he is leaving the Dursley's next and the story can really begin!! REVIEW!!

Harry Potter lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't understand why his friends hadn't written back when he had sent them at least five letters so far. It was killing him to not know what was going on in the world; he could not comprehend why Dumbledore stuck him with the Durlseys. A rush of anger swept through Harry, he had given his life to these people, his sweat and especially his blood and they abandoned him to the worst examples of the human race. Uncle Vernon had started out the summer with the warning in mind and had left him alone but that would only last for a few days, and those days gave Vernon time to stew. Oh, he hadn't done anything yet but it was only a matter of time and meanwhile Harry lay there basically comatose.

The guilt of him having a part in his godfather's death had started to die out, he realized that it was Voldemort's fault it was only another death to put on his head. Then out of no where a wave of pain swept through Harry's body, it felt like his blood was boiling and was worst then the cruciatus curse. His bones cracked and mended again, his muscles stretched to the point of breaking, he let out a scream that woke something inside him, something primal, power surged through his body and the pure agony of the new raw power caused to let out another scream of pain that struck the souls of anyone listening. Finally, after what seemed an age he blacked out.

That scream of pure pain echoed around the world, outside of Privet Drive however no humans could hear it but everything else could. The wizards on Privet Drive looked up at his room in horror before popping away to see Dumbledore. The vampires in France and Italy heard the scream and made there way to England, to them the time had come. The Angels heard it and prepared to explain the best they could. The high elves knew what had happened and prepared a room, he would go there (hopefully) to train. And death looked up from where he was preying on some human and smiled, he had chosen right.

Vernon looked up at his nephews room and sneered, it sounded like the perfect time, the freak was weak now and would not be able to fight back, he would punish the freak for telling his friends to threaten him. Vernon went out into the garage and grabbed a baseball bat then headed up the stairs to the freaks bedroom. He opened up the door to see the boy unconscious on the floor, with bloody scratches on his face where he had obviously scratched himself in the pain, Vernon raised the bat and brought it down on the boys ribs hearing them crack gave him a perverse pleasure. He picked him up and slammed him against the wall, again and again. It continued, years of fear and anger came out, hatred of the freaks was poured into violence, in the end Vernon put him back on the floor and left hopefully when he came back that thing would be dead. He would never however rape him, that was for freaks and so Harry was safe from that horror.

Hours later, a groan came from Harry as he attempted to wake up, the pain was almost to much but he understood the need to get out of here, or else it wouldn't stop. No matter what Vernon thought Harry knew that all that pain was not only from the power that rushed through him, it was from his Uncle to, he took advantage of him and would not hesitate to do it again. So he dragged himself to his desk and painfully wrote as much as he could.

_Professor Dumbledore and Everyone else,_

_I need help, something happened and then Vernon beat me so badly I can barely stand, let alone escape. Please I am begging you I can't stand this, I need help! He could do it again and I will die if something else happens! Please I am begging you, help me._

_-Harry_

He sent it off with Hedwig, whispering to her to get an answer immediately and come find him. He sent her out the window and collapsed again, the pain catching up now the hopefully help would come, and he knew that Vernon would wait awhile until the next strike, he would want to make sure no freaks would come to get Harry. So Harry blacked out again, unaware that he now had powers beyond anyone's wildest dreams, not knowing that while he might not get help from his so-called friends, others were coming from around the world. So he fell asleep hoping the pain would end soon.

Meanwhile in Grimmauld Place the Order of the Phoenix had gathered earlier than usual in response to the summons of Tonks and Mad Eye who had been at Privet Drive when the scream rang out. They gathered in the kitchen, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and muttering nervously. Suddenly Dumbledore strode into the room, sat down at the old wooden table and called for order.

"I have not called this meeting, so I would like to know what is the problem at Privet Drive" he said.

Tonks stood up and said nervously "well, we were keeping watch and we heard this horrible scream from Harry's room, the first one wasn't so bad but then came this scream of pure pain, it was horrible, it was worse then the screams of a victim of the cruciatus curse and I think we should go get Harry immediately!"

"I'm sorry Nymphadora but there is no proof that Harry is injured in any way and I cannot afford to leave his relatives without protection"

"Yeah Tonks, Harry is probably just trying to lure us into danger again, honestly the only reason we are still friends with him is because its good pay…oops" Ron had spoken up from a corner where he had been sitting with Hermione.

"Yeah Tonks," Hermione sneered "we used to like him, and honestly we could have gotten through the stone episode with him but I got paralyzed because he just had to know what the hell the stupid beast was in the chamber! Did anyone really care? NO!!" she shouted, "So when I was in the hospital wing, Professor came up with the idea we report on him and now we are going to get extra training while he stays in the house!" Hermione said, "and I get to be a prefect, with extra credit opportunities in every subject! That's a good price for risking my life every year, and that doesn't even take into account the other things me and Ron get!"

The Order was stunned into silence, but luckily for Dumbledore only core members who followed him in everything were there, so he put a small obliviation charm on them and proceeded while giving a stern look in the direction of Ron and Hermione.

"Anyway, we cannot do anything until we have notice from Harry…"

And at the worst time possible the letter came and Tonks picked it up and read it out loud. The order gasped, but Dumbledore looked cool and collected, as always.

"This is obviously a hoax, so we will not go to get Harry, we will send him a letter that we will get him for his birthday and then return him to his relatives, Hermione and Ron make sure you guys are going to be good friends to him when he gets here,ok? Good, I will send that letter and meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said.

He had to get to the bank, it was time for his quarterly withdrawal from the potter fault, in fact as he was thinking about potter, this pain would make him even more pliable to his means as a weapon! Ah yes, and he could tell Harry's supposed friends got the meaning behind his words, they would report everything to him. With Black gone, nothing could entice Harry to rebel, now to send that letter and get back to the bank, he also had to stop the information letter from getting to Harry.

So in another part of England, Harry Potter lay on the floor of his bedroom grievously injured and in agonizing pain and he waited for friends that would never come, but others would start arriving.

Author's Notes: Next chapter it truly starts to begin, I was going to start everything this chapter but I think it would be better to start with a whole new chapter, so next chapter you get the letter from the order, what Ginny was doing at that time, what Blaise was doing, the vampires, elves, and angels, etc… come, the bank, and more Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing.

Last Question, How should I introduce Blaise into the story? Should I make her just a student at Hogwarts, and have them either meet at Hogwarts or somewhere after he gets away from his Uncle's house? Or should I have her as a magical creature, like a vampire or elf? Please reply AND review!! Also I am looking for a brit picker and possibly a beta!


	3. Betrayal and the Start of a rescue

Disclaimer: Again...NOT MINE...its JK Rowlings cause of it was mine I would be rich and not where i am now ;)

Author's Note: Okay sorry for all those people I told that he would be rescued this chapter, it is only the start of the rescue SORRY!! This kinda introduces Blaise and shows how bad his friends are...enjoy! And please review!!

The man with black hair, black eyes, and an imposing physique walked into his study, light airy but with a dark wooden desk in the middle and comfy dark blue chairs in a little sitting area. The man sat down in one of the chairs heavily and called his daughter, "Blaise! I need to talk to you, can you come to my study please!"

A tall leggy young woman entered the room, she had waist length black hair, full red lips, and purple eyes, "yeah Dad? Are you okay? You look tired." She said.

"Sit down, as you know by many we are considered a dark family but I have refused to join Voldemort and I personally hate Dumbledore, so I was thinking if we could do something about that Potter boy?"

Blaise bit her lip and thought about it, the Potter was interesting he was obviously a Gryffindor but in the years he had displayed some Slytherin tendencies, maybe he could be persuaded.

"I think that the idea could work, but what made you think of it? You haven't thought of Potter in awhile and I didn't think you liked him very much…" She said.

"Well, I have some contacts with the vampires because your mother was one and they trust me, so they gave me some very interesting information concerning Mr. Potter, it seems that a scream rang out about a day ago, a scream of such pain that every magical creature heard it and so all of the vampires decided to go to retrieve whoever screamed, they found out it was Mr. Potter and did a little digging, they found out many slightly disturbing things that have happened to Dumble's golden boy. For instance, did you know that his relatives abuse him? The complaints to Child Protection were suppressed and eventually hidden, no one else would have the power and contacts to do that except Dumbledore; so it seems he is not a pure white as he would like us to believe. Also there have been a number of 'accidents' that seem to happen to Harry around school, so what do you think? Is he worth going after?"

She thought about it again, and said "when are the vampires going to go pick him up? I think that I would like to be there, he might trust them more if someone from school was there"

"That idea has merit…okay pack your bags the vampires will get there in possibly an hour, I know where he lives and I will send you to him soon, maybe you can convince him to go before the vampires come."

"Okay! I'll be down soon!"

Dumbledore sighed, why was he cursed with the damn boy that wouldn't die! He knew of Harry's condition at the moment but he was hoping that the injuries would be to much and he would give up but alas he was still living. He sighed again and called Ron and Hermione to him, as an afterthought he called Ginny too.

"Now, Harry has not been very obedient lately and I think that you should help him see why he needs to listen to me, of course you will receive your payment from Harry's thoughts and if you do this right you could get credit and fame for defeating the dark lord! Of course, Ginny since you have not really been friends with Harry I have a different service that is required of you, you must seduce Harry. I will of course draw up a marriage contract and you will receive whatever you want as repayment for putting up with him; so do you agree?"

"Are you sure this is right? He will be okay with this right? And if I agree to this would you get me a Firebolt and pay me whatever ron and Hermione are getting?"

"Of course, later Harry will see that everything we do is for the greater good and I can get you everything you need out of Harry's vault"

"Okay then, tell me where I sign"

Back at Privet Drive Harry still lay on the floor, dying slowly and he did not see the letter dropped to the floor next to him by Hedwig; if he were to open it he would have read two rather depressing letters sent to him by those he used to trust the most. Of course there was a letter sent to him by Dumbledore, if Harry could have read these letters they would have said;

_Dear Harry _

_We just wanted to tell you everything is great here at Grimmauld, we're sorry but you can't come till later and we are not going to argue with the great Dumbledore! I am reading more and more interesting stuff from the Black Library and I am getting some money to! You know you can tell me everything; even secrets…and you should go to Dumbledore if you have problems! Great I will see you on your Birthday and then on the first day of school!! Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_Hey Mate,_

_I just came into a lot of money, so you're not the only rich one now. I am getting lots of interesting things and soon I might be just as famous as you! Ha, to bad you're stuck there for the summer! I might be getting training too, so don't worry I will help you catch up and help you defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!_

_See yah!_

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you will not be able to leave you're relative's house this summer and I am sure there is nothing you can't cope with there! You will be able to leave for a little while on your birthday but you will have to go back soon! It will also not be possible for you to go to the will reading for Sirius, if you do get something I will be sure to tell you, You must learn occlumency because you don't want another friend killed right? So enjoy your summer! I will see you on the first of September! Good Bye_

_Sincerely_

_Dumbledore_

_(Not sure of all his titles, so pretend they are here!!)_

The night was quiet and there was no moon, on Privet Drive on the muggles had gone inside and despite what Dumbledore said there were no guards at this time and wouldn't be for quite some time. The vampires had gathered and they had hammered out a plan of action, when they got him the angels would give him the explanation and he would stay part with the elves and part with the vampires but it would mostly be up to him; the elves had no problems traveling to train him and the had a time orb so they could have years if they needed it, all in the space of one month.

" Nice to see you again Blaise" a silver haired vampire greeted her then turned back to the house.

"Nice to be here, so do you want me to knock on the door and when they open it you charge in behind me?" she asked

"Actually that is much better than what we were going to do! Okay then! Go with Blaise's plan everyone!" he said in a whisper.

The other vampires just stared at him, was he on a blood high? He actually sounded…cheery? Gods this was just wrong…NO vampire is supposed to be…cheery! But they had a job to do, so Blaise walked up to the door and rang the bell, "Hello, are you Mr.Durlsey?"

"What are you doing calling at this time?" he shouted "wait a minute? Are you one of those freaks? I suppose so since normal people would call at a civilized hour, anyway he is up in his room leave with him please!" he growled at her.

And as he turned away, about ten vampires came swarming into the house and up the stairs…quietly of course; but that didn't stop Vernon from yelling "What the fuck are you doing!?" and as he continued to rant and rave Blaise paused only to silence and stupefy him before continuing up the stairs.

They came to a stop outside the only bedroom with locks outside the door and a cat flap, and they undid all the locks and Blaise led them into Harry Potter's room. A gasp rang out and Blaise ran to the body lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the floor while the vampires looked around. They did not like what they saw, the walls were a dull gray and the paint was chipping, it was freezing cold and the bed looked worse than one in a prison cell. A trunk lay open with its contents scattered but the occupant of the room was worse than they thought possible. Harry Potter was laying in a pool of his own blood and because he had his shirt off they could see the numerous cuts and scars on his back; they could also see he was being starved and hadn't had food for days. The vampires knew it would be bad but they didn't think it would be this bad, meanwhile Blaise was frantically checking for a pulse and hadn't noticed the other vampires look around.

She was almost crying. How could family do this to one of them? She had heard about child abuse but had never actually seen it for herself. Harry looked horrible and he was barely breathing, she could see for herself that he might be to far gone and he might die no matter what they did. But suddenly she had an idea.. "Guys, Harry is almost dead…there is barely anything we can do to save him, you might have to turn him…"

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please review...and please answer my question, should I turn Harry? or make him some sort of vampire/human hybrid (this would be different than a half vamp like blaise, he would only survive because...nevermind... and so answer! Should I turn him or not? HE already has the power but it can't save him when he is this far gone, there are other options so...so review and if you have ideas don't be afraid to tell them to me!! Thanks!\

REVIEW!


	4. Harry's Choice

Disclaimer: Must I say this again? OKAY FINE! THIS IS NOT MINE...its JK ROWLINGS.

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter is kinda short but it is probably going to be the last short chapter for awhile. I had major writers block on this and i am not to sure about it but i wanted to get him out of the Dursley's and on to his training. Hopefully you will like it, next chapter Harry is going to be awake and training but this is kinda another go between chapter :( sorry! enjoy...

Adair stood at the back of the vampires in Harry's room, he had silver hair and dark blue eyes, he had seen a lot of things, especially as the leader of one of the main vampire clans and he was still disgusted that there savior was treated like this and no one had noticed or done anything. He saw the boy on the floor and felt a rush of emotion that he hadn't felt for years: pity, he wanted to save this boy and was now only waiting for what Blaise said, if he could be saved. He wanted to hurt the muggles that did this to him but he would leave that honor to Harry. Finally, Blaise was ready to say what was happening with Harry and sobbing as she said it she said, "He is almost dead, if you want him to survive, you might have to turn him…what other options do we have?"

Adair spoke up, "We don't have any other options, the elves are still a day away and the angels take hours to get to earth, we will have to turn him, or at least partially. He will become one of the few human/vampire hybrids but I would like his permission first. After all he has gone through, no matter how much we might need him; he will be no use to us if he doesn't want to live."

"Yes, master what are you going to do?"

"Wake him up…there is a potion that will wake him up for awhile"

Adair took a vial out of his pocket and lifted Harry's head up and poured it down his throat. Harry groaned and almost blacked out again but Adair kept him awake and told him "You have two options Harry, you can die and go onto your reward which will no doubt be great or I can make you a human/vampire hybrid and you could be great; you could get revenge." He whispered quickly.

Adair prided himself on always being in control, but when Harry looked up, he was caught in Harry's emerald eyes; they were filled with pain and anger; anger at his friends for their betrayal, at his former mentor, at fate for what happens to him basically on a monthly basis. But more the anger and pain was determination, he would see this war through to the end no matter what it took. It did not matter to him if he lived or died, he would fight for the innocents that had no idea of what was happening, for the future of people that had nothing to do with this fight. He would never give up and so he did the one thing that would give him the means to defeat Voldemort. So he bowed his head slightly to Adair and let the vampire take control, Adair slit his wrist and held it up to Harry's mouth and let him drink.

Harry latched on and slowly drank the blood, he felt the power of the vampire's own brand of magic flow through him, it gave him the strength to fully accept the Universe's gift and his magic sang. His aura bloomed and swirled around him, he gasped and stopped drinking; it was taking him over. He loved it and then something happened; he broke free of all the restraints that were on him. Something had been holding his magic back and now it was free and joining with everything else flowing through his body. Gratefully, he passed out again, this time his body was healing quickly; he would be fine in a couple of days.

The vampires were in shock, they had never seen such a powerful aura, but now they would have to go for they would not want to be caught. Adair stood up, and walked towards the door he needed to drink but had to get out of the house first; the rest of the vampires followed him, with two staying behind to lift Harry up and transport him away. Blaise looked at the boy hero and sighed, she had not expected to start to fall for him. Throughout all her years in Hogwarts, Ron Weasley had scared everyone away. They did not want to deal with his prejudices and Harry's so called prejudices and so no Slytherin or Hufflepuffs or even Ravenclaws went to talk to Harry in his first few years. Ron had spoken for him saying how he hated other houses and what type of blood he could not stand. Apparently he hated most rich purebloods and other muggleborns were to stupid to be near him. It was obvious now that what Ron said wasn't true, he would not have excepted vampires if he had believed what Ron said he did. She sighed again, seeing him like that made her realize that he wasn't perfect but he accepted the offer, something that no other wizard would do. Blaise took a last look at his room and cleaned up the blood stain on the floor, and followed the other vampires out. When the time was right she would come back and hurt those Dursley's so bad they might not be able to recover. The rest of the vampires walked out of the house, kicking Vernon on the way. One vampire was carrying Harry, who finally looked at peace, they hadn't realized that the wards had gone off as soon as they entered the house and they didn't notice when the wards abruptly stopped when Harry was drinking Adair's blood and after Harry had vacated the property, they didn't notice when the wards fell.

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, the order was going crazy the wards on Privet Drive had been going off for ten minutes and Dumbledore had said to prepare to leave and they still hadn't left. Remus Lupin sat in a chair in the Kitchen and watched the alarm that was still going off, he didn't understand why they hadn't left yet and was silently crying. If they continued on like this Harry would be dead by the time they got there, Tonks came over to him and rubbed his shoulders "he'll be okay, he always is" she said.

"Yeah, but there is a first time for everything" he sighed back, and so helpless they both stared at the alarm while the rest of headquarters ran around getting ready for the mission, none of them realizing that no one had gone to 'help' Harry yet. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the corner loudly complaining about how Harry didn't deserve this type of attention and how it was going to be another false alarm or how they never got this type of attention. They were thinking about asking Dumbledore for a pay raise; they would need it for the fake pity they would have to do in order to make Harry continue trusting them, that is when the order finally rescued him.

Fred and George Weasley looked at Ron, Hermione, and there parents in disgust wondering how they could do this to Harry. They were going to stand by there first and only investor no matter what. They went over to stand by Lupin, hopefully they could help whenever the order left on that rescue mission.

But two minutes later, the alarm stopped ringing. Quiet descended on over headquarters with everyone looking in horror at the alarm mounted high on the wall. Lupin started crying loudly, and even Fred and George had tears going down there faces. Ron and Hermione were miracously silent, for the alarm stopped for one reason only it was to late. Everyone kept quiet for the next few minutes until with an awesome crash the alarm exploded; that meant the wards were now completely gone. Everyone knew that that did not mean Harry was dead, but it did mean that if he was alive and they did not do something he did not have a good chance of surviving.

Though Harry was still asleep and in relative comfort, he knew that he was in a better place and he would not be harmed for the moment at least.

Authors Note: So there you have it, he is finally out of that torture chamber, now its time to get to the good stuff...next chapter will feature

Dumbledore's thoughts on this rescue

More Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione bashing (you find out a bit more about what is happening, future plans, and other manipulations)

Ginny comes back into the picture

FINALLY! That bank scene I have been meaning to write but couldn't fit in

The Beginning of Harry's training

Some of Harry's talents come in

Blaise and Harry, explanations and a couple of new friends

He will be moving around a lot next chapter, as you can see it will be a very long chapter

QUESTION: Should I have (for the moment) just the vampires or should i put in a little elven training too? Should I give Harry an inheritance from Sirius (a huge one i mean)? And should he go outside Britain for his training? (I kinda want him to go somewhere different but I want your opinion too) Thanks for reading and REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	5. Harry wakes up

Disclaimer: Once again not mine, if it was I would have a car and not be riding my bike everywhere looking like an idiot…

**Author's Notes**: SO SORRY! I am sooooooo sorry for the delay (see notes at the end) I did not manage to get to the training this chapter and the moving out of Britain! Sorry again…I hope you like this chapter! Please review, this chapter is two pages longer by the way!

Also **Blind-Pheonix**, I liked your idea and thank you for giving me leave to use it but I don't think I can (it might come later though), I went and read your stories and realized that part of my story sounded like yours, I just wanted to say I think that it is different enough and this is going to turn out differently! Everyone! Read this guys stories…they rock! Ok, I'm done and please no one say I was copying anything, I either didn't realize it and didn't mean to or I put it in a disclaimer!

Harry woke up in a dark green room, with the feeling of eyes staring at him, and then a voice spoke "are you feeling better Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked around and saw a woman sitting in the chair near one of the windows in the room, he looked closer and thought he recognized her. "Who are you and where am I?"

She laughed, "You don't recognize me? And to answer your other question, you are in a vampire castle, one of the few mortals to ever even be in this place."

"Huh, really? What happened to me? I mean I feel better than I have since before I came to my uncle's house and he…nevermind"

"You don't need to hide Harry, I've seen you when you think no one is looking, with your so called friends. Your eyes were never truly happy unless you were using magic, most didn't realize it because they would never look close. I may never had been abused but I know what its like to have no one listen to you, its hard being a gray house in Slytherin. Most pretend to be dark, and look down on other creatures. I'm half vampire and so was looked down on in Slytherin. Do you know who I am now?"

"No, not yet…you watched me?"

"Something was off with you Harry, no matter how much you tried to hide, many noticed in other houses how sad you were to leave Hogwarts. You were also never fearful, even when confronted with trouble or something potentially deadly but you showed fear when people talked about there home life or what they were planning to do for vacation. It was obvious you did not have the best home life but no one paid any attention. Care to guess who I am yet?"

Harry squinted at her… "Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Okay, that's not so bad, I would've been more freaked out of you were someone like Pansy Parkingson…no…no…no now, anything but that…please"

The pleading tone of his voice struck a cord in Blaise, she didn't want to be to concerned but it leaked out into her speech, "Harry what's wrong? Can you tell me? Please? I only want to help, you can ask me anything you want…"

"Voldie is sending me a vision, but it isn't to bad…not as bad as the others, can you help me stop them later, this one was short and not so bad; this time it was only meant to be a flash of his displeasure for not knowing where I am." and Harry visibly relaxed, the vision was over.

"Yes, Harry we can help you figure out what is wrong with you, but you need more strength first…any other questions?"

"Ok, first did I get any letters from my friends while I was out? I need to know why they didn't write to me, I needed them and they weren't there,"

Her eyes got sad, and she said gently "I so hoped you wouldn't ask that question, we, as in the vampires," Harry's eyes got wide at that statement, "intercepted some of the mail between your friends and I don't know if you want to read it."

Harry looked at her, then looked down and thought about it, why did things always happen to him? It had to be something bad if they did not write to him when he needed them the most. "yes, I have to read them to know why they didn't write" he heaved a sigh and took the letters Blaise handed to him; and quickly read through them.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey baby! Aren't you glad we don't have to talk to that Potter bastard all summer? I sure am! I can't stand the way he constantly acts so innocent and not rich, like we should know; I mean if your rich why wear what he does? I can't wait for our training to start, we are going to kick his ass and have him beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Dumbledore said he planned that Harry would be die getting rid of You-Know-Who and we could get all the credit. But enough about Potter, do you know what I want to do when I see you next…(_I am not going to write what he could say, let your own dirty mind fill that in!)

_Love,_

_Ron_

_Dear Ron,_

_Yeah , I know what you mean about Potter. I have no idea why Ginny asked for the payment she did for being his friend, but you can't do anything about that, you know though he is rich. Personally, I am loving my new rare books and I can't wait to be head girl this year! Training is going to be awesome but I haven't told my parents yet…I don't believe they would understand why we are expecting payment. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry finished reading the letter and a fire began to flow through his veins; his rage and disgust was so great his aura came out again and he did not attempt to control it. The fire continued to take him over and he let it, he had trusted them! HE HATED THEM NOW! He had saved there asses more times than he wanted to remember, hell! Ginny owed him a debt for god's sake! He just kept on getting angrier and angrier with his magic roiling around the room he finally felt…alive. For the first time that summer, he rejoiced that he was free of the restraints placed upon him by his former friends.

Blaise's eyes went wide at this display of power, there was no question that he was there saviour, the anger in his eyes scared her but she would not stop. Hopefully, he would trust her and after they went to the bank she would take him to meet the master.

It could have gotten much worse when at that moment, Blaise placed one cool hand on his bare shoulder (his back had to heal and until that had happened he wasn't going to be wearing a shirt). Blaise just gently pushed him back down and brushed his hair off his forehead, until he calmed down completely.

"I'm going to say that you don't want to read the other letters, right?" Blaise said and she smiled slightly, "you are better off without them, they were holding you back and now you will learn what you can do. Did you ever notice how you never had any friends beyond who Ron introduced you to? You might have attributed that to you never talking to anyone outside of your little group, and that had a lot to do with it but it wasn't the reason; Ron spread rumors about you, they seemed true because he was your best friend and why would he lie about you." She said this a little sadly. " Also later on, Granger seemed in on it so this further cemented our beliefs that you would not listen to us. You never seemed to talk to anyone and so after the first couple of years we just gave up and discouraged all in coming first years from talking to you."

The wave of fury swept through Harry again, and he struggled to control his temper, he did not want to yell at Blaise, not when she seemed to be the only person willing to listen to him. He wanted to yell and scream; he wanted revenge for what they had done to him; but now what he wanted most of all…was to be the best he could be.

Blaise watched the emotions flitter across Harry's face, she wanted to help him but knew after this most recent revelation that it would be hard to have him trust her. She didn't mind and vowed to herself that she would make him a Slytherin and more importantly hers by the end of the time they had.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and thought about what he could do, he was still grieving about Sirius but put that aside for now, besides Sirius wouldn't mind because Harry was about to perform the greatest prank ever; in the space of one summer he would become a totally different man. And so Harry said to himself 'never again will I trust without reason, I will be the best I can be, and I will work the hardest of everyone I have known and will know…I will be the best of the best and I will work until no one can beat me; no longer will I be the underdog" smirking slightly he turned to Blaise again, "what will I be doing here and when can I leave Britain?"

Blaise just stared, she had not believed he would say yes that easily and so she said "well, we took you because do you remember that pain that shot through you before your Uncle beat you?" at Harry's nod she continued "well, you have been chosen; you have powers beyond anyone's wildest dreams and all the vampires and other mystical creatures will follow you. It is said whoever the universe gifts the power to will be fair and lead the creatures to salvation. You are that person Harry and you will receive training to become what we need; although the changes you went through make it so much easier to help you."

"What changes?" Harry asked, "can I get out of bed so I can see?"

At Blaise's nod he got up and gasped, he was now at least 5ft 11 and his body was much more muscled; he wasn't as scrawny and all the damage caused by malnutrition had been corrected. He hurried to the mirror and just stood there and stared, his once perfect emerald green eyes now had wide strips of silver running through them and his face was more angular with high cheek bones and his nose had been corrected (it had been broken and not treated by Dudley and his gang). It was then that he realized he no longer needed glasses and his black hair had grown to his shoulder blades, he smiled then…he was ready to face the world and with a body like this, people would actually take him seriously for once. Of course he still had a lot to do, those muscles needed to be buffed up a little more and he had to practice his magic and see what different powers he had.

Harry spun around and asked "so…what now?"

"Now, you have to properly get dressed, meet the rest of us, and then we will go to the bank; although the will of your godfather is not to be read to a couple of weeks, you as his only heir may go to see what he left to you and others. Lastly after all of this we will be going first to Italy then perhaps China, don't worry though you will but back in time for the first day of school"

"How…?"

"Just get dressed, the master is actually letting you borrow some of his clothes and don't forget your free now and you can worry about everything else later," Blaise said with a slight smile.

Lupin was heartbroken, Harry had needed him and he wasn't there; they had just gone to see what might have been in the house and found traces of vampires in Harry's room. When the order had finally gotten there asses to Harry's house it had been to late, they had stormed into his house and taken one look at the unconscious Vernon on the floor and knew they were what they were going to find wasn't going to be pretty. It was quiet in the house, so the order went upstairs and looked around the small hallway for Harry's room. Snape spoke up, and pointed to Dudley's room and said "this must be the spoiled brat's room, no wonder he is so big headed he has everything a muggle boy could want."

"Your wrong Snape, this is Harry's room"

Snape's sneer vanished and Lupin approached the door with a horrible feeling in his stomach; the door had a cat flap and locks on the outside. They walked inside and were saw a huge puddle of blood on the floor. Tonks looked like she would be sick, and Lupin backed out of the room in horror. He ran downstairs and woke up Vernon, "What the hell do you want freak?"

"Just tell me what happened and I won't hurt you." Lupin said, by now the rest of the order had come down the stairs and didn't stop him. Vernon's fat face went white when he saw the look in Lupin's eyes and he said, "Freak got what was coming to him if you ask me, creatures came in the door without any notice and went up to his room. Good Riddance, he screamed bloody murder earlier today. Hurt my ears, so I gave him another beating, shut him up at least. Wished I could have put him back in his cupboard but he wouldn't fit."

At this Remus's face lost all color and dropped Vernon; another order member quickly stunned him while Remus stood there, shocked. Snape looked shocked and he was rethinking what he had thought of the Potter boy and Tonks had dissolved into tears, Hestia left to report back to headquarters…she was crying to.

_At Headquarters…_

Hestia had just made her report and had sat down, Hermione and Ron weren't there but Ginny was and at the moment she was really regretting ever thinking bad of Harry. She had always thought he would be there, never leaving and always staying strong; well he was probably dead now. She felt bad for the things she had planned to do but the marriage contract was in the process of being completed, it would be done by the end of the month. Marriage contracts took forever to be finished because of the preparations and rules that had to be followed. You had to be registered and it took forever to do that, also there were tons of negotiations between with the bride's family (they wanted to make sure they got a good deal) and Dumbledore had himself assigned as Harry's magical guardian and would sign the marriage contract in Harry's stead. Ginny could not bring herself to stop it no matter how bad it was. Harry was the ultimate boyfriend; he would care for you and he was cute, not hot unfortunately but he was acceptable. Hopefully, he would be found soon so they could be happy everyone knew that there was only one way out of a marriage contract but Harry wouldn't have time to utilize that little loophole. After all nothing could happen if he was with the vampires, most likely they would torture him but Ginny was sure that when he came back she could help him the best.

Dumbledore wasn't happy, his weapon had gone missing and all of his plans could fall to ruin if he didn't find him soon, the bright side would be if Dumbledore did manage to rescue Harry, he would be so grateful to him that Harry would do anything he said. Dumbledore had even secured the marriage contract with Ginny Weasley (the negotiations were underway) and since the Weasleys were almost completely behind Dumbledore than he would get extra support and all the money Ginny Weasley got from Harry's vaults would go to him. He had to get Harry Potter back, before all of his plans were put to ruin.

"Blaise, are you sure I should be wearing this…it seems very fancy for just a trip to the bank," Harry said nervously.

He was wearing a nice dress pants and a creamy white silk shirt with a dark red cloak, with the improvements to his body he looked awesome. Blaise licked her lips, he was looking so hot she almost couldn't stand it but she put it aside for now and followed him into the bank while saying "Harry you look fine! Besides you need to show that you are a force to be reckoned with!"

"Fine," he grumbled and walked up to a teller with Blaise following him, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am here to see Mr. Black's will."

The goblin eyed him than motioned for Harry to follow him, and in turn Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and followed the goblin down a hallway while thinking how nice it was to hold her hand.

"The Director of Gringotts," the goblin said

Harry looked at the director in surprise "Griphook! You're the director? Then why did you take me to my vault the first time?"

The Goblin looked very surprised "I am impressed that you remembered me Mr. Potter, no many wizards bother to remember a goblin's name"

"Well, I'm not like most wizards; do you think you could tell me anything about my godfather's will? I need to know what he left me…"

"Ah, yes of course…in fact he actually left a personalized message for you, if you would like to see what everyone else got I suggest you go to the main will reading that is taking place later this month. And now for the will, If you would just sit there please"

"I'll just leave then…" Blaise said not wanting to intrude

"NO! I mean please stay with me I need someone I can trust"

Blaise smiled and sat down next to him and then a projection of Sirius started floating above the desk and started speaking…

_HIYA HARRY! Yeah, I'm dead but I only hope it was doing something that set my blood a pumping, and there are two ways to do that fighting and…HA! None of your business! Now down to business… Harry your friends are not who you think they are they are betraying you to Dumbles, I have left you everything except what I gave to Remus and Tonks. Live your life kid and I want you to get away from those Dursleys and get a girl! This summer I want you to travel and see the world, I did not have much time to make this…people are always watching me and I couldn't tell you about your friends betrayal when I was alive…forgive me please. Go out and live your life cub and never give up…_

The projection faded away and Harry had tears running down his face, Blaise was comforting him as best she could and she asked Griphook a question "can you tell him how much he has in cash in his account, we have to go so he will have to come back another day for the other things he got"

"Yes, Mr. Potter has 987,867,598,6389 galleons in his account, the moneys given to other people have already been taken out. This is not including stocks, jewels, books, or anything else he has in the Black account and this is not including whatever he is going to get from the Potter account on his birthday."

Blaise and Harry had awed looks on their faces that is a lot of money! But Harry shook himself out of it and asked another question "What do you mean Potter vaults? I thought I only had the one I usually go to before school starts…"

"Your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore was supposed to inform you about your other vaults," Griphook said with a weird look on his face "if you are saying he didn't then it is a very serious offence"

"OK! Firstly can we remove Dumbledore as my magical guardian as soon as possible and emancipate me?" at Griphooks nod he continued "Also may I have a record of all activity in my vaults lately? I have some suspicions I hope are wrong"

"Of course Mr.Potter, if you will come back tomorrow we can have everything you need and possibly more…I now have some suspicions too"

At that Harry and Blaise rose from there seats and walked out the door, Blaise had plans for the rest of the day….

Author's Notes: SORRY! Once again sorry for the delay, life got in the way and it wasn't just my vacation (which never happened ) Some other things got in the way and I was just to busy to write and I did not have internet for a couple of day, one thing led to another and yeah but at least the chapter is out now right?

Next Chapter:

Harry goes back to the bank and learns the full extent of the betrayal of everyone

Finally! Some Blaise and Harry moments (hopefully)

Harry gets new clothes

The Potter Vault

Moving out of Britain and meeting the vampire master

The Marriage contract issue

Lastly some things from Ron and Hermione's and possibly Ginny's point of view

Hopefully I will get to all this stuff next chapter (Which is already in the process, on paper though) and I am sorry for everything that I might not have gotten to this chapter! Please read and review! I am sorry if the end sounds kinda rushed, I was in a rush….

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

I need help please check out the poll on my website! I tried to write a rewrite my story and I got the worst writers block in the world. So I want to know if you guys still want me to rewrite it or do you want me to just continue it now. So please poll and ill update sooner! Thanks! SORRY THIS ISNT AN UPDATE!


End file.
